Lord of Nighmares
by Person.6-AKA-EK
Summary: Your worst fear, your hidden despair, your strongest desire, and your greatest wish. This man knows them all... Please welcome The Lord of Nightmares! Welcome to his wonderland where Nightmares reign, come if you dare... No pairings


Lord of nightmares

By EK.

**Emily: Hello! Thank you for wanting to read my fanfic!**

**EK. : Your fanfic?**

**Emily : YEAH, my fanfic mind you who's persona you are.**

**EK. : whatev, this is our first time writing a fanfic so be a little nice please. Other than that give us as much criticism as you want, oh! And we will not be updating regularly. Why? Because Mily doesn't like to cooperate.**

**Mily: HEY**

**Yemil : Do we REALLY need to get into this?**

**Emil : No, so that's enough out of the lot of you! *bows* We don't own Hitman Reborn. Enjoy the fic!**

(EK.: No clue how to do the whole dent thing.)

**"**They've promised that dreams can come true- but forgot to mention that nightmares are dreams, too."

- Oscar Wilde

The only thing Tsuna could feel was pain, never ending pain. Tsuna could feel it from the tips of his fingers to his toes back to the ends of his wings as he plunged down from heaven. Tsuna's journey to the bottom of the world had only begun. _Images of gardens, occupied by a navy-haired girl and white-haired boy consoled him as fell onto the depths of the world. _

When Tsuna finally hit the barrier between Heaven and Earth it attack him viciously, he screamed out from the excruciating pain of his skin, wings, and clothes being shredded, not destroyed; tears streaming along his red face. He then descended through earth which had ,at the time, ugly gray clouds and sky that couldn't be told apart, the presence of rain was there but also wasn't, as if the storm had long died, looking like a falling star through it all. _The smell of countless flowers drifted around them as they created flower crowns within their joy._

Tsuna lay between the barrier of Earth and Hell, approaching it fast. His body convulsed with wave after wave of energy as it surged through him, his muscles contorted and contracted in painful ways that they shouldn't. _He could still hear them laughing about something silly or other, how fragile their laughs sounded now._

After Tsuna entered the depths of hell, he was bombarded with demon after demon attacking him, lunging at his wings wishing to tear them off and trying to eat his flesh. The only thing he could think of was to shine his celestial light brighter, keeping the weak away, but inviting the strong to take action. Repeating the agonizing game over and over. _The taste of the ambrosia on his lips was still vividly there from him spewing it out his mouth from something ridiculous the white-haired boy had said._

Tsuna's light grew dimmer as he fell deeper into Hell, his body bloodied and destroyed; the only thing that kept his light aflame was the thought of his friends, who were so far away from him. Only their memories made him strong. Finally he fell to the land where no being entered, angel, human, and demon alike a place they all feared, the land of nightmares. _He could still remember the feeling of the white-haired boy ruffling his hair and the navy-haired girls gentle embrace._

As he laid there, his wings mauled and bleeding, the darkness of the nightmares of countless people whispered and licked at him. Beckoning to give in to the dark, but he cling onto his memories, his memories of them. His precious Famiglia. _That day of tragedy, the day of descending he volunteered for the white-haired boy, leaving the navy-haired girl crying silently._

Though Tsuna was strong time made him wither and squirm under the weight of the darkness's begging, he had accepted it. His role and the darkness that caressed him though in the back of his mind he still held his friends on a high pedestal. His light was all but gone the small amount that was left was the purest light within him but that wasn't enough. He had grown tired, his wings had already torturously died and decayed off his back. As he laid there taking his last breaths, the shadows gathered, prancing around him. _It pained him to see their faces with such grief as he was brought to the very end of Heaven, he tried to smile for them, for it was all he could do._

Then a voice echoed out within the black.

_His eyes were trained only on their faces as he smiled, _

"What art thou?" it asked.

_Not on the highest ranking angels that were there nor the demon king and his followers that were present._

Tsuna, whose friends came to the forefront of his mind at the time, whispered with sunken lips,

_Just them, his only Famiglia_

"I am a nightmare."

_As they allowed him to fall into despair._

The shadows clawed for him, savagely surrounding him until he was smothered. At that moment, a small but pure light fluttered from the darkness, dangling in the air. A poor soul was rebirthed within that single instant and The Lord of Nightmares was Reborn.

**Emily: DONE! *throws hands in the air***

**Emil: Good job!**

**Yemil: could have fooled me.**

**Mily: HEY**

**Emil: Now, Now.**

**Em: stop fighting guys! *pouts* **

**EK. : Yemil take a note from Emil will you?**

**Yemil: WHAT DID YOU SAY!? *sniffling***

**Emery: can't we all just get along and talk about Hitman Reborn? *walks in dressed as fon***

***Everyone pauses***

**Emily: love it. ~**

**EK. : you look good Emery. ~ now I really want to draw.**

**Mily: Uhuh, if we get good reviews that inspire us I may make an effort to write this fanfic.**

***Everyone pauses***

**REVIEW!**

**(EK. : Thank you to my Friend Pikachu for editing this!)**

**Pikachu: You're welcome, Sweet Cheeks c:**

**(Emily: And~ guess which guardian Tsuna meets first. XD) **


End file.
